


Puppy

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU where Twi is a kid, DON'T BE FOOLED, Hyrule's trust issues, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sassy Hyrule, because wolf puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: On their journey they meet two of the new heroes. Neither of them are what Hyrule expected them to be.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceMalarkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMalarkey/gifts).

> >:3 it was supposed to be fluff.

For days they’d been travelling in a new Hyrule. It was possibly the largest and most empty, besides the one the hero of Hyrule came from. The feeling was far different though. While Hyrule’s still had a feeling of dread hanging over their heads, the new one felt hopeful. Despite the vast space between the very few towns the people seemed to be looking towards a brighter future.

It put Hyrule himself in more unease than ever before. He still didn’t fully trust the people who all shared the same name as him, the men from the legends he heard of, and he especially didn’t believe the story of the grumpy one in red. There was no way he was the hero of Legend. It was just so ridiculous he didn’t  _ want _ to believe it. 

After all, why should he? There were still monsters out for him. Ganon’s army was out there, waiting for him to mess up, so they could bring his blood to their master’s ashes and revive him from the grave.

Why they were in another version of Hyrule was obvious, whoever the hero was in this world would need to join them. However why they were together was still very unclear. 

In all honesty, he wasn’t ready for this. There were already seven of them and it was too many people for him to handle. Most of them tended to leave him alone, like the man with only one eye. One eye guy didn’t want much to do with him, but the short ones and “hero of Legend” were always up in his business. It was annoying, he wanted to be left alone.

Then, it happened.

The large animal robots, or whatever they were, stood tall all around this Hyrule. None of them could fathom what they were supposed to be and everyone was too weary of the men carrying large swords to answer them. Hyrule assumed they were something good, but in all honesty he wasn’t one hundred percent sure yet. Everything was fine until the bird one  _ moved. _ The fact it was sitting on a rock right above an entire town didn’t bode well for him at all. 

_ And he fucking  _ ** _hated_ ** _ birds. _

Was he ever going to share that? No, the Chosen Hero absolutely adored birds and he wasn’t about to ruin that for him just because of one  _ small _ mishap with the Thunderbird. But this, this didn’t reassure Hyrule about them at all.

_ We’re all going to fucking die. _

-

Bird people. Of  _ course _ it was bird people.

At that moment, it really showed Hyrule was the descendant of the hero of Legend. Both heroes wore matching neutral faces of displeasure standing in Rito Village. Neither of them knew what a Rito was, neither of them were particularly keen to know. Whenever Legend saw anything remotely resembling an eagle his face displayed pure unadulterated disgust for the slightest moment before returning to simple displeasure on being there.

Honestly even Time didn’t look too excited to be speaking with the Chieftain owl of the Rito but that was a story for another time. 

With nothing else really to do other than listen to the Stupid Bet twins go at each other again, Hyrule was bored. Bored enough to start walking around but not bored enough to try to talk to the Rito like Wind, Sky or (pretty unwillingly) Four. In all honesty, the birds were doing their best to avoid him anyways, something he absolutely appreciated. 

Looming above them was the giant bird robot. Vah Medoh he heard the owl man call it. The thing hadn’t moved since, another thing Hyrule could appreciate, but something felt off. If he tried his hardest, through all the other sounds in the village he swore he could hear quiet arguing from above and possibly the yippy barks of a puppy. Why this was happening he had no idea. Was he going crazy?   
  
Looking back at the six other men for a moment affirmed with him, it’s entirely possible he was.

Once again he heard the barking noise. He stared up the rock, narrowing his eyes, suspiciously. If he wasn’t going crazy why was there a dog up there? Why did the bird people have a dog? What kind of logic was this?   
  
All of these were questions asked by the teenager who killed a magic blue pig monster bent on taking over the world using a golden triangle that apparently possessed the power of the gods. But it was good to know he was asking the right questions.

Thankfully no one was watching him. Considering how easy it was for him to get lost it was a little surprising but he didn’t care. He knew the only way he was going was up so it was nearly impossible for him to get lost. Maybe get an earful from Legend because he disappeared but still not lost like the five other times.

We don’t talk about those times.

Another good thing about none of them coming after him except the Captain was no one knew he could use magic. If they knew about it he was sure they would be far more weary of him. Hyrule was more of a mage than a seordfighter. He would probably be seen as less of a hero.

_ Anyways _ he was getting distracted. With the magic words, Hyrule was able to Jump pretty far up the rock. He  _ could _ have turned into a fairy, but jumpnrequires less magic and he wasn’t really in the mood to explain why he was so tired to everyone if he inevitably found nothing of use on top of the rock.

He continued jumping up, as if he were an Italian plumber from another world, until he reached the top. Someone was speaking, a girl, talking gibberish to someone about Vah Medoh and Champions. Something about ravioli at some point. None of it made sense. 

Someone yipped in response to the girl’s ramblings. Really it was more like it was interrupting them. 

Peeking over the top of the rock, Hyrule was a teenager wearing a blue tunic sitting beside a sword, petting a  _ wolf pup _ of all things, nodding at a blonde girl who honestly had the same aura as Princess Zelda. Both of them.

There was another thing Hyrule didn’t like. Wolves. Honestly was there a type of animal that wasn’t trying to kill him? Yeah, okay, backtracking time. He liked most animals when they were not trying to kill him besides birds. Birds were the worst, he woul never like birds. Wolves were cool when they were snarling in his face and trying to claw him to death.

So he supposed it was alright the little wolf pup was the one trying to attack him instead of a full grown wolf.

The  _ bad news _ about it was Mr Blue tunic was pointing his sword at Hyrule.

Well, if the birds weren’t going to kill him, an actual human would probably do. Farewell world, may someone else defeat Ganon once he was gone.

The wolf pup stopped. It sniffed at his left hand, which was only odd because of the mood whiplash, and immediately sat on the ground, wagging its tiny tail happily. 

Hyrule was dumbfounded. Speechless even. Nothing made sense to him anymore and he doubted it would for a very long time.

Why was the wolf so okay with him now? What difference was there between then and now? 

The answer to his questions would be answered nearly immediately, as the mark of the Triforce began burning bright red on his hand once more. Well  _ fuck. _

The sound of something changing against the rocky floor made him whip his head back up. A bad choice in his part but he was going to play it off. Both the Hylians were staring at him equally as shocked and speechless. He had a  _ sneaking suspicion _ it was more towards his hand than anything else. 

_ Double fuck. _

He tried to remember what the hero of Legend said to him within the five minutes the man had met him. Legend already knew about the whole Triforce deal. He should be weary of people after all it had the power of the gods. In the wrong hands the world would be fucked so he should try to hide the mark.

_ Good job idiot. _

“I can explain.” Hyrule said.

He blinked and the girl was right by her side. Blue boy silently protested as the girl grabbed his hand and began blabbering off once more. Hyrule could barely keep up, especially being someone who came from a Hyrule with little to no social interaction. It was far too much for him. He just wanted to go back home.

“Please! I’ve never seen another person with this mark on their hand. Who are you and where did you come from?” the girl asked.

“I’m...Link. The hero of Hyrule?” he replied with a little shrug. 

“That’s impossible. He’s Link, Champion of Hyrule. How can you also be Link and the hero?” Zelda asked.

“Uhhh…”  _ this is why Sky answered for us. This is why he needed Sky right now. Or Time, fuck even Legend would be good enough. Please just save him from his eternal hell. _

“Hi welcome to another exciting adventure of time travel bullshit and all the likeness. My name’s also Link and I’ll be your guide through this garbage!” Well...he did ask for Legend.

How Legend got up there he didn’t know for sure. Hyrule knee Legend had a lot of items so it was highly likely it was because of that. Still  _ why him over any of the other two he asked for? _

The grumpy hero appeared seemingly out of nowhere looking just as annoyed as he always was. Legend took one look around him before asking, “If that a wolf?”

“Yes my Link owns a wolf. Did you say  _ time travel? _ Tell me  _ everything. _ ” Zelda whispered, pulling some strange form of technology up from her belt. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation as she waited for his answer.

“Never mind I’m out. I deal with one crazy Zelda, I don’t need two. Good luck, kid, you’re going to need it.” Legend declared, walking straight back towards the edge.

_ Nope. _

Hyrule grabbed onto Legend’s arm dragging him back. “I literally have two Zeldas. You’re not dumping this on me or I swear to Hylia I will destroy your bloodline.” he whispered.

“Okay but hear me out kid… _ I don’t want to do this. _ ” Legend whispered back.

Hyrule continued glaring at his “mentor”. The walking disaster. The man he used to look up to. The hero of Legend.

“Okay  _ fine. _ All we really know is somehow we’re just being thrown into different versions of Hyrule across time and space and we ended up in this one so we’re looking for the hero. Looks like we found him.” Legend explained horribly while gesturing to the teen in blue.

The puppy barked once more, trying to get Legend’s attention. He stared forward to th3 hero trying to ignore it the best he could.

“That...doesn’t make logical sense. It’s just  _ happening?  _ And you don’t know the reason?!” the girl asked.

“You get used to it.” Legend deadpanned.

“Hold on, I think I have the legends of the past heroes somewhere in the castle’s archives. Most of it may have been destroyed in the Calamity but I think we can scrape up enough of it to piece together what happened, right Link?” the girl asked. Wait maybe she was princess Zelda.

Link gave Hyrule a look that begged him for assistance. He could only assume, much like Legend, he could only take so much for so long. Actually Legend was a horrible example, let’s say Four. Four could deal with bullshit very easily without screaming into the void.

“ _ Or _ you could come with us and have the person who can properly explain this bullshit to you instead of this kid and the world’s saltiest hero.” Legend suggested.

That didn’t reassure Link at all. In fact, he looked even more horrified than before.

“Take me to them! I need to know!!” the princess whispered.

And thus, their fate was sealed to explain exactly what happened to that world’s princess Zelda, the current Link and his puppy.

It was strange, the puppy was very attached to Time already. The moment it saw him, the puppy went berserk and began jumping around excitedly, running in circles around the man and wagged its tiny tail while hopping all over him. Link looked somewhere between extremely embarrassed and extremely amused yet still did nothing to stop the puppy. Time accepted his fate and held the small pup in his arms as he and Sky explained the whole situation to Zelda.

Why was the puppy acting so strangely around them? It was definitely a pattern at this point, there was no way it was coincidence it was excited to see them all. Wolves don’t really act like that. They tend to stay away from people. They weren’t dogs, or even like Hylian children. In all honesty the wolf reminded Hyrule more of a kid than an actual wolf.

He was suspicious. Link seemed obvious to this, or possibly he was just really good at hiding his emotions. Hyrule has no idea. The guy was kind of weird, he went between blank slate to nearly over exaggerated expressions within seconds. It was so  _ weird. _

Somehow Sky convinced him to leave his Zelda’s side and join them on whatever quest they were going on. Both he and Link stilled didn’t seem to sure of it despite everything. Link didn’t trust them, rightfully so, and the feeling was reciprocated. 

Something about him was unnatural. Between Rito Village and escorting Zelda back to the castle they fought some monsters. Seeing Link in action was a sight to behold and a horrifying scene. When he focused it seemed like time stopped around him, he was able to shoot three arrows out of one somehow. It was almost unnatural. 

For reassurance he turned to Legend, it was never easy to tell what he was really feeling but at that moment Hyrule could see the feelings were mutual about the new Link. Legend, someone who’d seen so much in his time was uneasy.

And the wolf...actually...where was the wolf?

“Hey, I think your little friend may have run off.” Wind called.

“He went home. Don’t worry about it.” Link replied.

_ Weird. _

-

They changed worlds again. Hyrule was really starting to hate this. One moment they were in the middle of a graveyard for these gross metal  _ things _ called Guardians, the next they were in a living breathing town. Blink and you miss the change.

It seemed like they were all farmers, so he was a little more at ease about the danger aspect. Still, you can never trust anyone. 

Soon they were able to place a name to the village, Ordon village. It also looked pretty in ruin over something but at this point they all came to expect the worst and didn’t think too much of the state it was in. Rather they all knew this was leading to the meeting of another hero so they wanted to get that over with so they could get into beating whatever brought them together.

Link was looking for something. As someone who was just as confused about the time travel as they were this raised a few more red flags to Hyrule. Why was he searching for something if he had no idea where they were. Who really was Link the Champion of Hyrule? What secret was he keeping from them? Had be been to a different Hyrule before like the Captain? Unlike Link the Captain was very open about his world hopping, he thought it was vital information and that it would make everything more simple for everyone else.

Then again they were all vastly different despite fundamentally doing the same thing.

And through all of his mental ramblings he lost Link.  _ Wonderful. _ Just...fantastic. He had one job, just one job and it was to watch their new addition. 

Where did the slippery bastard go anyways? He was sure he wasn’t alone on the mistrust thing so why did Link think it was a good idea to run off on his own without saying a word? That only raised more suspicion.

Disgusting he was sounding more and more like Legend as the days passed. It was probably because Legend reminded him of the stupid Old Man who always gave him shit cryptic hints and tore his shadow away from his body as a true test of courage.  _ That  _ was what Hyrule hated more than birds. The shitty old man.

Granted the old man also helped him a hell of a lot once you got past the whole hint thing but that was besides the point he had to find Link.

The gods must have heard his pleas and granted him some form of mercy. Nearly instantaneously a child, one definitely younger than Wind, dressed entirely in green and the same dorky hat as Legend, crashed into him. The kid reeked of some kind of dark magic, it was practically radiating off him. 

“Sorry sir, have you seen my friend. He kind of looks like you, but taller blonde and wears blue.” the child asked.

Oh. Oh Hyrule had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly who this child was talking about.

“Is his name Link?” Hyrule asked.

“Yeah! He has the same name as me! Isn’t that cool?!” the kid was way too excited about this and Hyrule was far too done with reality.

This kid was another one of the heroes.

_ Why? _

“He’s actually one of my...acquaintances too. Lost him.” Hyrule replied.

_ Why were the gods doing this? _

“Oooh! I can help find him! I’m really good at finding things! There was this one time I had to look for these big things with my friend Midna but I couldn’t see them normally so I turned into a w-“ and this was the part where Hyrule was going to tune him out. He followed behind the rambling child searching for any sign of the Champion.

He had no idea how old the kid was, but it was definitely young. No one was this open about their adventure, not even Warriors and the Captain liked to  _ talk. _ Honestly it was good the kid liked talking so much, that meant he didn’t have to. He didn’t want to he just wanted to find Link, get back with the others and let everyone else talk for him.

He was just way too tired for this.

_ Oh sweet Hylia he was turning into Legend. _

“I got this mister! Wolfie powers activate!!” the kid shouted. If he was about to pretend to be a wolf Hyrule was going to give u- HOLY SHIT THE KID TURNED INTO A WOLF!

Wait he turned into a fairy because of a spell why was he so surprised. Maybe because upon closer inspection the wolf was the same one Link was petting when they met by Vah Birdbitch.

_ Wait… _

No this didn’t make sense.

Legend’s voice rang through his head once more with a declaration of “time travel bullshit” and suddenly everything made slightly more sense.

Okay so kid Link was possible the wolf Link the Champion, from a time further in the further in the future than anyone else, owned.

_ Cool. _

He was supposed to explain this to everyone  _ how?! _

Whatever, best not to think about it. Follow the wolf pup and find Link. It wasn’t his problem.

-

_ What the fuck? _

As it turned out Link wasn’t the one lost,  _ he _ was the one who got lost. Link had been with the others this entire time and Hyrule was just an idiot.

The puppy ran right into Link’s arms who began giving it all the pets. It was especially weird with Hyrule knowing that was a Hylian boy somewhere in there but he was too tired and done to care. Fuck it if he was turning into Legend there was probably a very good reason for that. Look at all the bullshit, did he want to deal with the bullshit? No, but he still was.

Legend pat Hyrule on the shoulder as if he heard everything the wanderer said. “Welcome to the club kid.” he whispered.

They all watched as the wolf scurried off, only for the Hylian child to appear seconds later. Way to be subtle. Well he was a kid so it was excusable.

The kid introduced himself, declared Time was his dad then ran off to grab his sword so he could show them how “cool it was”. 

Everyone was speechless, especially Time who looked so confused to be called dad. Fool, everyone considered Time their dad.

“Does...does this mean we can’t say fuck anymore? That kid can’t be over 10.” Warriors asked.

“Oh Hylia we’re going to corrupt a child…” Sky whispered.

“You mean Legend and Warriors are going to corrupt him. I have never done anything corruption worthy in my life.” Wind said, taking a nice little chug of rum.

The poor kid probably heard the collective groan all the way from his house.

Kid Link returned carrying a sword far too big for a kid his size, flourishing it in the same fashion as Legend or Warriors would one of their precious magic rods. Sky nearly started crying upon realizing no one was joking and Kid Link really was a hero.

“The hero of Twilight!” the kid shouted.

As it turned out, that meant absolutely nothing to any of them. Not even Warriors made a reaction to that. Legend looked like he was internally screaming and honestly the feeling was mutual to Hyrule. This child was going to be travelling with them. This kid was going to help them save all the Hyrule’s from whatever was plaguing it.

_ End me and my bloodline right now. I welcome Ganon with open arms. _


End file.
